betterthanrevengefandomcom-20200215-history
Unexpected Meetings
Unexpected Meetings 'is the seventh episode of the first season of ''Better Than Revenge. Summary It starts with Caitlin bursting into Daniel's room and saying he's the reason they lost the bake-off. She starts to insult him and soon he kicks her out. Caitlin walks to Mark's room but he's asleep. Caitlin says "Great so I have no roommate" when Sarah comes. She offers to share with her and shows her to their room. When they enter the room Sarah tells Caitlin she has pretty hair and begins to stroke Caitlin's hair. Caitlin, feeling awkward, goes to bed. Sarah crawls in Caitlin's bed and starts to sniff her hair. Soon she returns to her own bed and falls asleep. It cuts to Sofia walking down the hall with Virginia and Katherine. They run into Jayla. Sofia says Jayla looks familiar but not too familiar. Virginia and Katherine question Sofia about Jayla but Sofia says she's sure she doesn't know Jayla. Soon Virginia and Katherine walk away and it ends with Sofia saying, "That was close." Then it goes to Matt meeting Vanessa. Joey runs over to Vanessa and starts calling her "baby". With a confused Matt, he starts to walk away but Vanessa stops him. Matt soon convinces Joey to leave Vanessa alone. Joey walks away. Vanessa thanks Matt and they go to Matt's room and play a game of Monopoly. It goes on commercial break. It comes back with Vanessa in her dorm. Joey knocks on her door. Matt walks over. Joey says, "Noo. I don't like you". Vanessa asks if that's Matt. Matt says yes. Vanessa let's Matt in and makes Joey go away. Matt walks in and tells her he thinks she's awesome. They begin to talk. Joey walks in on them saying, "Oh, okay, You haven't kissed or anything. Good". Vanessa pushes Joey out the door. Soon Vanessa says she really likes Matt even though they just met. Soon Matt leaves. Vanessa calls Jasmine to walk in. Jasmine runs in and Vanessa tells her about Matt. It cuts to Caitlin banging on Michelle's door, begging for her to let her live with her, because Sarah scares her. Michelle denies and Caitlin continues to beg. Michelle finally says yes, when Sarah runs in. Sarah tells Caitlin she's been looking for her everywhere and tells her to come to their dorm because she has something to show her. Caitlin asks Michelle to save her. Michelle hides her in the closet and Caitlin thanks her. It goes on commercial break. It comes back with Caitlin still in Michelle's closet saying "Life in a closet is weird". They begin to argue about why they aren't best friends anymore. Sarah happens to be in the closet with Caitlin and begins to stroke her hair. Caitlin tells Sarah she doesn't want to be roomies anymore and the episode ends with Sarah saying, "We'll meet again". Quotes '''Caitlin: ''Mr. Daniel Spencer, I need to have a word with you.'' Joey: ''He's sleeping. Caitlin: ''No, he's not. Do you have eyes? ''Joey: ''Yes, and they're looking at your-'' '''Caitlin: ''I have a boyfriend.'' Joey: ''No, you don't ''Caitlin: ''Do you stalk me? ''Joey: ''I know how to get you a boyfriend. ''Caitlin: ''Please tell?'' Joey: ''Well, do you like tall pe-'' Caitlin: ''No.'' Caitlin: ''I'm gonna sleep on the floor, and all the boys will watch me sleep.'' Joey: ''Vanessa, baby. Um- ''Vanessa: Baby? 'Joey: 'Aww, I love you too. 'Matt: '''So you two are....? '''Joey: 'Yes. '''Vanessa: NO.'' Jayla: And I'm sure the hallway is big enough for me not to get out of the way. Virginia: Just get out of our way. Jayla: Is it so important that I move? Virginia: Pretty much. Matt: ''Joey is annoying...'' Vanessa: ''We all know that.'' Caitlin: ''Uh. hi Sarah, don't worry. This is just some whore I talk to.'' Caitlin: ''Let's see Sarah stalk me now!'' Michelle: ''Yeah, but you and I both realize you're not staying in that closet forever, right? ''Cait: ''But if I am, get me some food and your brother.'' Caitlin: ''Life in a closet is weird.'' Michelle: ''It's even weirder when your ex-best friend lives in your closet. ''Caitlin: ''You're the reason why you and I aren't best friends anymore. Just saying.'' Michelle: ''Yeah, you keep thinking that.'' Sarah:'' But I understand why we have to part. Forbidden love is the best kind anyway.'' Sarah: I even slept with you so you wouldn't feel scared. Trivia *This episode is known to some fans as "Cait's Creeper." *This is the first appearance of Sarah Gilbert and Matt Lloyd. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Content Category:Television series